A loba
by baahcullen
Summary: Isabella Swan logo cedo teve que deixar o melhor de sua vida de lado para defender a tribo Quileute. Junto com seu amigo Jacob ela vive grandes aventuras pela tribo, mais o que ela não sabe, é que um "inimigo" irá deixar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chegando ao fim

**Capítulo 1 - Chegando ao fim**

**N/A: **Oi gente. Bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui. Bem espero que vocês gostem. Todos os post pode conter N/A antes e no final do post para eu poder comentar sobre alguma coisa e tudo mais. Eu espero que vocês gostem porque eu fiz com todo o meu coração e cada vez mais os capítulos vão ficando mais profissionais do que o outro. Conto com vocês, beijão meus amores!

Já é novembro, e eu posso sentir meus cabelos voando com a brisa do vento em auto-mar, sentindo a brisa refrescante das árvores batendo em meu rosto, sentindo a liberdade, sentindo as _férias_. Realmente era tudo o que eu mais precisava nesse tempo. Quantas lutas eu tenho enfrentado para deixar a tribo livre de conflitos, e tudo isso sem poder me revelar, tendo que manter o segredo dos lobisomens em sigilo total; Isso não é problema pra mim, mais as vezes não dá pra controlar os meus instintos, e me dá a maior vontade de me transformar na frente de todos.  
Já era a hora da saída, e todas as pessoas estavam super animadas para saber se passaram no grande mural da escola, e qual seria o tema da festa desse ano; Eu realmente não iria a essa festa. Tentei ir na secretaria para pegar meu resultado sem precisar ir pro meio da muvuca lá do pátio, mais a secretaria também estava cheia. Jacob, o meu lobinho preferido estava indo em direção a muvucada para pegar a sua nota, ele me pareceu como um anjo agora, e ele iria me salvar.

"JAAAAAKE!" gritei o mais alto que eu pude. "VEM CÁ, RAPIDO!" soou como uma ordem, mais na verdade, era uma ordem mesmo. Ele veio correndo todo animadinho pra perto de mim, e eu não exitei em pedir o que eu queria.

"Diga Bells" Ele veio falando comigo com uma alegria sem igual, na verdade não era novidade, ele falava assim comigo sempre, nós sempre fomos muito juntos, melhores amigos, irmãos, eu sempre o amei muito, o melhor amigo que eu podia ter em minha vida.

"Jakezinho da Bells, vê a minha nota, porfavor?"Falei com os olhinhos brilhando, isso sempre o convencia. "Pela sua Bellzinha."

"Tudo bem Bells, deixa eu volta lá pro mafuá, daqui a cinco minutos to de volta, minha força potente de lobo vai ter que se revelar um pouco" Ele sempre brincalhão, mais quando ele queria uma coisa, ele tinha, e tinha meeeesmo.

"Obrigado meu tuuudo!" O agradeci e dei um beijinho em seu rosto. "To te esperando no carro pra voltarmos pra La Push, não demora heim lobão" Tentava ser engraçada, mais eu sabia que eu não era, mais mesmo assim ele ria de tudo que eu tentava fazer com que ele achasse graça, realmente, a nossa conexão era além da hora de se transformar em lobos.

"CINCO MINUTOS, BELLS! CINCO MINUTOS" Eu acenei pra ele, enquanto ele ia em direção a multidão, e fui em direção ao carro. Peguei meu MP4 na mochila, entrei na minha super caminhonetezinha, me acomodei e apertei o play. Mal começou a música, e eu escutei a porta do carro bater, dei um pulo do banco e ouvi um alto grunhido vindo do meu lado, era o Jake rindo.

"Poxa Jake, da próxima vê se bate na janela né?" Tentei dar uma bronca, mais logo já estava rindo da risada do Jake, ele sempre me deixava feliz.

"Tudo bem Bells, ah, parabéns! Você passou!" AH, na pude conter um grito que saiu involuntariamente da minha boca por tamanha felicidade, tanto esforço, we passei!

"E você Jakezinho, passou?" Não pude deixar de perguntar, afinal queria que ele comemorasse comigo hoje, ficasse feliz como eu estou.

"Er......" Um clima tenso ficou no ar, e eu tive que cortar ele. — FALA JAKE! Ta me agoniando — Não gosto de ser agressiva com ele, mais odeio suspense.

"Calma Bellita, eu... eu passei sim" Todo esse suspense acabou quando eu dei um longo abraço no meu _au au peludão_, e ficamos bem ali assim por uns minutinhos, e poderíamos ter ficado mais minutos se não fosse os nossos estômagos clamando por um almoço farto lá da tribo.

"AH eu ainda mato esse estomago" Jake disse dando aquele sorrisinho que eu amava, que só o meu Jake sabia dar, e que me fazia muito feliz. Liguei o carro e voltamos em direção para casa. Assim que chegamos lá em casa, eu e Jake demos a boa noticia para meu pai e fomos em direção da cozinha, eu fui direto para a geladeira pegar os ingredientes para fazer o strogonoff que o Jake tanto amava quando eu fazia.

*******

"Hoje é seu prato preferido, Jake" Foi só eu falar para ele abrir um sorrisão e vim me ajudar a cozinhar. Eu comecei a preparar e ele ficou apoiado na bancada o tempo todo do meu lado.

"Jake, arruma a mesa enquanto eu termino aqui?" Perguntei cheia de charme enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo, estava com calor, hoje Forks estava quente, um dia bom para poder aproveitar e ir à praia de La Push, e eu ia ter que convencer o Jake a ir comigo. Jake me deu um beijo no meu rosto, sorriu, e foi pegar a toalha de mesa e os pratos e talheres para poder arrumar a mesa para nós almoçarmos. Charlie sempre trabalhando, se entupia de porcarias, mais hoje a noite, eu ia fazer um jantar especial e nutritivo pra ele, ele necessitava.

"Prontinho Bells." Jake sorriu com vitória por ter arrumado a mesa mais rápido do que nunca, e se sentou na mesa logo após para esperar o seu prêmio da vitória, um almoço farto cheio de strogonoff com batatas fritas.

"AH safadinho, arrumou a mesa mais rápido do que eu, e aqui está seu premio" Coloquei o strogonoff e as batatas em cima da mesa, e lá foi ele atacar, eu ri pra caramba quando ele pegou a colher com tudo, eu não consegui parar de rir e ele me olhou fixamente.

"O que foi Bells, qual o motivo da graça?" Ele falou tentando dar uma de sério, mais ele não conseguiu, logo ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, que estava agindo pelo seu próprio impulso de fome de lobos.

"Eu ainda preciso responder, Jakezinho?" Nós dois rimos por uns minutos juntos, e nos servimos para almoçar, eu queria que assim que agente terminasse fossemos voando para La Push, queria muito ir a praia com o Jake, e ainda que estava com um clima quente, não dava pra poder desperdiçar, já que aqui só chove. Terminamos de almoçar, e Jake me implorou para tirar uma soneca e que depois íamos para a praia juntos.

"Você me promete Jake?" Perguntei meia em duvida, porque eu sei que ele dorme pra caramba e é difícil de acordar depois. "Eu quero muito aproveitar esse tempo."

"Prometo Bells, agora deita aqui no sofá e aproveita para tirar uma soneca comigo" Acreditando nele, eu fui em direção ao sofá-cama da sala e deitei ao lado dele. Fechei meus olhos e senti ele mexendo em meus cabelos, fio por fio. Estava pensando em nossa ida na praia e como eu adorava me divertir com ele, enquanto ele ainda brincava com os meus cabelos. Derrepente eu sinto ele me abraçando por trás e aprofundando seu rosto dentro de meus cabelos. Eu sentia sua respiração quente sobre minha cabeça, mais preferi nem falar nada e continuar a tentar dormir. Eu realmente estava ansiosa para ir a praia, sentir a brisa do vento, tomar um bom banho de mar, ir lá no fundo e me esquecer por uns segundos e depois subir, jogar água na cara do Jake. Era tudo que eu mais queria no momento, mais não adiantava nada ficar pensando e pensando se agente não ia agora. O que eu podia fazer no momento, era dormir e esperar.

**N/A:** Não estranhe porque começa com Jake e Bella, no enredo da história vai ser Edward e Bella e tá ficando muito legal mesmo, eu estou gostando de alguma coisa que eu faço, o que é muito dificil, sou perfeccionista demais ;s KKK! espero que vocês tenham gostado, o capítulo 2 está melhor ainda!


	2. Destino

**Capítulo 2 - Destino**

**N/A: **Meus amores. Eu vim aqui dizer o quanto estou feliz por quem deu as reviews e dizer que eu estou muito feliz (L) Eu prometo melhorar cada dia mais para vocês, serio mesmo, porque a minha é escrever, é uma coisa que me faz muito feliz! E a pedido das minhas bebês, Edzão está na cena ;) kkk amo vocês!

"Vamos Jake, acorda, anda, anda, você me prometeu." Estava balançando ele feito louca.

"AH Bells, só mais 5 minutinhos, porfavor?!"

"NÃO! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU, AGORA LEVANTA JACOB BLACK!" Estava furiosa já, e ele levanto em um pulo com medo do meu tom, ele me olhou com uma cara de sono e espantado ao mesmo tempo, que até ficou engraçadinho.

"Ta Bells, já estou indo me arrumar, calma pô." Ele foi em direção ao banheiro do quarto de hóspedes que deveria ser dele, mais ele tem medo de dormir sozinho e dorme no meu quarto, vê se pode. Mas bem, no fundo o que importava era que ele se sentisse bem, nem que ele dormisse na minha cama. Ta, na minha cama já é exagero, mais o que importa é que ele se sinta à vontade. Fui no meu closet para pegar meu biquíni e uma roupinha de praia e logo após, fui no banheiro para me trocar. Tirei a minha roupa e fui direto tomar um banho rapidinho, e derrepente escutei a minha porta se abrindo.

"Bells?! Você já ta arrumada?" AH MANÉ, o ódio subiu a minha cabeça.  
"PO JAKE, EU TO TOMANDO BANHO! VOCÊ PODIA BATER NA PORTA NÉ? POXA, QUE SACO." Tadinho, hoje eu tava que tava com ele.

"Ai Bellzinha, me perdoe, continue seu banho mais não demore, desculpas" Vi arrependimento em sua voz, e seu rostinho triste pelo lugar aonde eu desembaçei no Box, e fiquei arrependida, mais eu tinha certeza que ele me entendia e que ia me perdoar. Terminei de tomar banho, e fui em direção ao espelho, derrepente a porta se abre denovo. Agarrei-me com tudo na toalha e olhei para trás, JACOB.

"Bells você poderia me empr... Ai desculpa Bells, denovo, foi mal, já estou saindo..."

"ARG, tudo bem né Jake, vou fazer o que. O que você quer emprestado? " Ele veio chegando pra perto de mim, segurando minha toalha e o clima ficou tenso.

"JAA...JAKE. O que você quer, fala logo, quero me arrumar. " Quebrei o clima dele indo pro lado.**  
**  
"Danadinha. Eu queria apenas um pouco do perfume do seu pai emprestado. "

"Danadinha, vê se eu te dou essa confiança senhor Black! Pode pegar sim, mais toma cuidado heim. " Ele saiu do banheiro, pelo menos eu achava, e voltou abrindo a porta com tudo e roubando um beijo da minha bochecha e saiu correndo, ai ai, como ele era o meu _au_ _au peludão_, meu fofão. Dessa vez tranquei a porta com a chave, e voltei a me arrumar. Dentro de 30 minutos eu já estava arrumada e com a bolsa toda pronta. Desci as escadas e Jake estava me esperando na sala.

"Até que enfim, donzela" Ele se levantou para abrir a porta pra mim.

"Ah esqueci minh... " Ele me interrompeu. "AH ISABELLA, DEIXA AI, VAMOS LOGO! " Estava um pouco mais claro do que o pôr do sol, então ele foi em direção do carro e entrou, e eu fui para o meu banco e dirigir em direção a LA PUSH! Enquanto eu dirigia a caminho, Jake ligou o som do carro e começou a tocar Paramore – CrushCrushCrush, Jake e eu gostávamos de Paramore, e então nós começamos a cantar feito doidos a música.

"I got a lot to say to you, Yeah! I got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to me keeping them here and it makes no sense at all" Eu e ele estávamos cantando juntos, juntinhos na letra, no mesmo compasso, e nem percebemos já estávamos em La Push! Jake pediu para dar uma passadinha na casa de seu pai, e eu que queria logo ir para a praia, fui em direção e pedi para que mandasse um abraço para o pai dele por mim. Ele logo atendeu, e eu fui em direção a praia. Era um lindo por do sol, e eu fui caminhando pela praia, sem direção.

Até que derrepente, um borrão preto passou do meu lado. Uma pessoa de capuz que passou como um foguete me intrigou bastante. Foi em direção a floresta e eu não pude deixar de conter minha curiosidade e ir atrás. Muitas pessoas dizem que a curiosidade mata, mais eu simplesmente arrisco minha vida para poder mata-la, porque realmente, eu era curiosa mais ao mesmo tempo, tendo um pouco de medo, eu tinha que enfrentar o meu medo. Indo em direção a floresta, correndo na velocidade máxima em que eu podia na minha forma de humana, eu segui aquela coisa. Eu não sabia o que era, mais eu sei que daria de tudo para mim descobrir. Eu estava quase atrás dessa coisa, mais ele aumentou seus passos e se foi. Eu não pensei duas vezes, tirei a minha roupa e me transformei em loba para poder correr atrás dele. Eu não sabia em que direção essa coisa tinha ido, mais eu decidi arriscar indo para o norte mesmo, por onde era o percurso anterior, ou parecia ser né. Corri com todas as minhas forças para poder matar a minha curiosidade, e acabei encontrando um bando de vampiros recém-nascidos.

Eu estava sozinha e havia quatro deles, e eu estava me imaginando morrer pela minha curiosidade não morta ainda. Claro que eu ia lutar com toda a minha força para poder tentar me manter viva, mais eu sabia que não teria nenhuma chance com quatro vampiros recém-nascidos, e a minha coragem veio a tona. Escutei uns passos vindo atrás de mim e havia percebido que já estava começando aquela luta e que minha morte estava na minha frente. Eu nunca imaginei morrer assim, sem poder dizer nada a ninguém, sem dizer o que eu sinto, mais se era pra ser assim então que fosse. Eu virei para trás para mim analisar em fração de segundos e começar a lutar, mais quando eu vi, era a grande coisa com capa preta. Um cheiro de vampiro forte estava vindo dos recém-nascidos, e estava mais forte agora com o mistério da capa preta, e eu percebi que ele era um vampiro também. Tentei olhar para o seu rosto coberto, mais o anoitecer já estava ficando forte e não dava para olhar direito. O seu rosto me intrigava cada vez mais, e eu queria poder tirar aquela capa preta para olhar como ele era. Seu olhar dourado não era como o dos recém-nascidos, vermelho vivo, era um topázio, muito bonito e intenso, que me deixou embaraçada só de olhar.

"FIQUE ATRÁS DE MIM!" Um tom de ordem saiu da boca daquele vampiro, mais eu não sabia se podia confiar nele ou se eu lutava sozinha. Meu instinto de loba falou mais alto, e eu não fiquei atrás dele, e fui rosnando dando passos para frente e encarar aqueles quatro vampiros. Vampiros não são confiáveis, dizia a mim mesma enquanto eu caminhava para frente, querendo ir para trás daquele vampiro que nem um bebê indefeso. Ouvi um grunhido vindo da boca daquele vampiro, e percebi que ele não ficou feliz depois que eu não obedeci às ordens dele. Aqueles recém-nascidos estavam me dando ódio, e então, eu resolvi pular em cima deles, arriscando a minha vida sem pensar, pensando em vencer e perseguir aquele vampiro em que tanto me chamou atenção. Isso tudo passou em cima dos meus princípios. Nunca que um lobo ia se dar bem com um vampiro, mais quando eu cismo com uma coisa, eu cismo mesmo, e vou até o fim para poder acabar com a cisma e era isso que eu ia fazer agora, não ia desistir fácil, porque isso não é coisa do meu tipo. Eu senti um recém-nascido tirar um pedaço de mim e me jogar longe, eu tentei fazer uma coisa antes, mais eu me perdi em meus devaneios. Meu poder de cura não estava muito bom hoje, então fiquei jogada no canto até conseguir me recuperar um pouco.

Ainda em forma de loba, abri meus olhos e olhei aqueles recém-nascidos sendo jogados em uma pequena brasa no meio da floresta, todos destruídos, e acho que eu fiquei inconsciente enquanto aquela luta estava acontecendo, ou já havia acontecido. A brasa ia aumentando conforme aquele vampiro desconhecido estava jogando os derrotados nas chamas, e o cheiro estava ficando insuportável para mim. Derrepente, os olhos de topázio do vampiro estavam fixados em mim, e sem eu perceber, os meus também estavam fixados nele. Ele foi chegando mais perto de mim e eu não sabia o que fazer, ficava parada ou reagia.

"Não tenha medo, você está bem?" Eu não estava com medo, eu balancei a minha cabeça como se fosse um sim, mais eu sentia que o pedaço que o vampiro tinha tirado de mim, mexeu com um dos meus ossos. Fiz um sinal com minhas patas como se fosse para esperar, e fui para trás de uma árvore para me re-transformar e colocar minha roupa. Fiz isso o mais rápido que pude para que não desse chance daquele vampiro escapar de mim. Senti dores em meu corpo quando eu me re-transformei em minha forma normal, mais fiz um esforço para colocar minha roupa e andar até aonde eu estava. O vampiro não havia ido embora, e estava sem o capuz preto cobrindo o seu rosto. Eu me embasbaquei mais ainda, ele era o que as pessoas descreviam a palavra "perfeito". Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de furioso, e eu não pude conter uma pergunta.

"O que foi?" Não podia ficar ali parada, vendo ele com aquela face perfeita me olhando com cara de furioso sem eu saber o que havia acontecido.

"Você... Olhe suas pernas..." Ele olhou para o outro lado, com um rosto de dor. Eu fui a sua direção, foi involuntário, mais eu fui. Ajoelhei-me, com muito esforço, perto de seu rosto, e olhei no fundo de seus olhos hipnotizantes. Ele enrugou o nariz, e eu nem pensava em cheiro de vampiro nesse momento, ele me deixava deslumbrada que eu esquecia de tudo.

"Oh, não ligue para elas, elas vão ficar boas em breve... Mas..." Ele me parou antes que eu pudesse fazer outra pergunta.

"Como não ligar... " Suas mãos ficaram em forma de punho, e se apertavam cada vez mais contra si "...Eu fiz isso, como não vou ligar?" Não havia um porque dele ficar assim, ele só havia me defendido, e eu não sei porque se nossas famílias são rivais imortais.

"Não ligue, eu sou loba esqueceu?! Tenho poder de cura, não ligue. " Ele pretendia falar alguma coisa, mais antes que ele continuasse o interrompi. "Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e o seu? " Antes de qualquer coisa, eu deveria ser educada com esse vampiro, pelo menos por um instante, afinal ele salvou minha vida.

"Edward Cullen" Uma face amargurada passou a aparecer de pouco a pouco em seu rosto.

"Eu... Eu não deveria ter feito isso" Ele tentou se levantar para poder voltar ao seu destino, mais com toda a minha força na forma humana segurei ele pelas pernas, olhei dentro de seus olhos com o meu olhar profundo e dei uma rosnada. Uma face brincalhona passou a pairar sobre seu rosto.**  
**  
"Não ache que você vai conseguir alguma coisa com sua face de má, Isabella." Que bom que eu divertia ele, mais meu ideal ali era outro, e era sério. Continuei com a mesma face em que eu estava, e ele percebeu que eu não estava para brincadeiras ali!

"Me chame de Bella! Mas eu quero fazer umas perguntas para você, Edward..." Ele me interrompeu mais uma vez.

"Se eu responder, você me deixará ir?" Era uma proposta boa, mais esse vampiro me surpreendeu mesmo sendo aliado do bando de Sam, que era o meu. Quando uma coisa me intriga, eu não sou de desistir facilmente, e se ele for embora eu vou atrás dele, NEM QUE EU PERCA A MINHA VIDA PARA ISSO!

"Talvez, quem sabe." Fiz uma cara de sínica, levantei minha sobrancelha e esperei ver o que ia se passar depois de sua cara de nada, isso estava me irritando facilmente.

"Talvez, quem sabe... Isso não é uma boa maneira de conseguir respostas minhas Bella" Ele dizia sarcástico e com um tom de graça em sua voz. SIM! Ele estava me tirando do sério.

"Posso ou não?" Um rosnado baixo saiu de minha boca e eu revirei os olhos.  
"Tudo bem." Ele pareceu concordar meio que forçado, e pela face dele, ele não queria responder nada.

"Porque você me salvou dos vampiros recém-nascidos? Nós somos de famílias rivais, porque não me deixou morrer para ter menos uma para vocês lutarem?" Uma face de dor e sarcasmo passou novamente pelo seu rosto, e agora, uma face de vários sentimentos misturados.

"Isso seria... Muito terrível de minha parte." Sua face de dor estava cada vez mais intensa, e eu não sei o que haveria de terrível em derrotar um inimigo seu, a não ser que algo mais se passava ali na situação, e eu não estava percebendo.

"Eu... Eu preciso ir Is... Bella! Quem sabe um dia agente se esbarra."

"Quem sabe!" Ele piscou para mim e um sorriso torto brotou em seu rosto. Fiquei tão paralisada que nem sair correndo atrás dele, eu saí. Quem sabe o meu futuro seria tão bom em trazer ele de volta. Não pude perguntar tudo o que eu queria para ele, mais uma coisa deu para perceber em sua face. Que ele se preocupava comigo. Nem que fosse um pouco de nada, mais ele se preocupava. Enquanto a sorte de poder vê-lo novamente não estava do meu lado, eu me perdia em meus devaneios enquanto voltava para a praia, que é de onde eu não deveria ter saído. E agora que eu saí, só Deus saberia o que ia acontecer daqui para frente.

**N/A:** Eu sei que esse capítulo foi bem grandinho rs, e ele me fez perder uns dias para deixar ele bem bem bem legal. Eu particularmente, gostei muito e espero que vocês tenham a mesma opnião que eu! Please, eu preciso muito das reviews de vocês dizendo a opnião de cada um, é muito importante pra mim melhorar cada vez mais a fic pra vocês! Espero que vocês não tenham dormido lendo isso kk eu sei que está bem grande, mais vale a pena. Beijão!


	3. Caminhos

**Capítulo 3 - Caminhos**

**N/A: **Nenis da minha vida (LL) Bem, o post está pequeno mais eu caprichei. Pra quem é Team Jacob esse ta legal, mais não tem beijo porque eu tenho uma coisa mais especial pro primeiro beijo da Bells (_aah, não fiquem tristes kk_) Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo porque eu estou engatando logo pro quarto, e quem sabe com reviews tem um romancezinho Beward... um Lemons :p ASDJOIASJSAJ! Beijo neneims!

"Bella! Onde você estava? Eu já estava preocupado" Jake veio correndo em minha direção e me recebeu com um grande abraço.

"Ai Jake! Cuidado, minha perna não está muito boa não." Não poderia mentir pra ele, porque eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria, porque ele me conhece melhor do que eu mesma conhecia.

"O que houve Bella? " Ele se abaixou e analisou bem perto o meu machucado.

"Ah! Eu fui dar um passeio na floresta, vi uns recém-nascidos e tentei dar um trato neles... consegui, mais eles não me deixaram sair em pune" Não pude conter um sorriso mais Jake me olhava furioso, me fuzilava com os olhos. Até que ele levantou e tentou me pegar no colo, só que eu impedi.

"Você está louco Jake?" Dei um soco fraquinho em seu peito.

"Bella, você está mal, tenho que te levar pro hospital agora. " Ele dizia num tom superprotetor.

"Não Jake, e se meu pai descobrir? Estamos ferrados, e você sabe! " Ele abaixou a cabeça e pareceu concordar comigo.

"Então você vai sentar naquela pedra até curar isso tudo aí"

"AAAH JAKE" Fiz uma carinha de bebê, mais não ajudou. Vi que minha curiosidade sobre aquele vampiro havia me tirado a chance de passar uma tarde com o Jake olhando o por do sol.

"AH Jake nada Bella, você sabe que tem que se curar antes de chegar em casa e a forma mais rápida disso acontecer, é você ficar paradinha, aí nessa pedra" ele fez questão de ajeitar a minha perna enquanto eu sentava na pedra, ele cuidava de mim como se eu fosse um bebê, as vezes enjoava, mais no fundo, eu gosto disso.

"Poxa Jake, eu queria tanto ver o por do sol com você nas roxas da praia, e eu estraguei tudo" Olhei pra pedra e cobri meu rosto com as mãos, eu estava decepcionada comigo e com a minha imensa curiosidade, que ainda não acabara no local aonde aconteceu. Eu olhei pro Jake e ele estava triste também, e uma lágrima caiu de meu rosto.

"Não fique triste Bells, ainda teremos muitos por do sol para vermos juntos" Enquanto ele falava, ele enxugava as lagrimas que caiam sobre meu rosto lentamente.

"Esse era especial Jake, não sei porque, mais era" Jake se sentou ao meu lado e acariciou meu rosto, tudo ficava tranqüilo quando ele me confortava, era exatamente o meu remédio para todas as situações.

"Eu tenho uma idéia" Um sorriso bateu em seu rosto e eu não pude conter um sorrisinho também.

"Qual Jake? " Jake estava tirando as roupas dele, ficando só com a roupa de praia e deixando num cantinho escondido nas pedras...

"Sobe nas minhas costas, mais antes, tire a sua roupa e fique de biquíni, vai ser melhor. " Eu não hesitei, tirei a roupa e fiquei só de biquíni e subi nas costas dele, com um pouco de dificuldade, mais subi. Ele saiu correndo em direção ao mar. ELE SÓ PODIA ESTAR MALUCO! Gritei em minha consciência.

Claro, ele era um Lobo também, e nada era impossível, mais sei lá, nadar com uma pessoa nas costas é puro ato de super herói muito poderoso, coisa que ele não era. Eu senti água e mais litros de água voando sobre o meu rosto e Jake estava nadando com tanta pressa que eu não percebi que já havíamos chegado a grande roxa na praia. Ele subiu na pedra comigo nas costas ainda, eu tentei descer, mais ele não deixou.

Eu estava sentindo minhas pernas já, e eu estava agradecendo muito por isso, poderia aproveitar mais com ele. Quando ele me colocou deitada na roxa, ele percebeu que minha perna já havia curado, e que não restava nenhuma marca, nem cicatriz e nem nada e ele não pode conter um enorme sorriso, o meu sorriso Jacob!

Continuei deitada contemplando aquele sorriso até que ele deitou do meu lado e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Nossos rostos se moldariam num lindo beijo, quente e apaixonante no olha de qualquer pessoa, mais assim que abri os olhos uma escuridão o cobriu e a imagem daquele vampiro veio à tona. "_Não Bella, Não!_" Me levantei assustada e vi o olhar de agonia no rosto de Jake.

"O que houve Bells?" Seu olhar de cachorro sem dono se intensificava mais, e me deu pena de ter cortado esse clima todo.

"Nada, eu enxerguei preto agora" Balancei a cabeça e dei um sorriso. Eu dentei novamente no chão e ele veio pro meu lado. Já estava anoitecendo, e Jake se aconchegou mais a mim e entrelaçou seus dedos juntos aos meus. Eu ainda não estava entendendo o porque desse vampiro aparecer em minha mente, eu sei que ele me abalou bastante, mais não sei o porque de interferir nos meus atos assim, eu não sabia mesmo. Com isso, a vida me fez perceber uma coisa. Não é porque você não presencia uma coisa que você não deve confiar nela.

**N/A:** Bem, eu particularmente curti bastante esse capítulo, mais não tanto quanto curti o capítulo 2. Não sou Team Jacob, então doeu meu core core ao escrever isso, verdadezinha, curto o jeitinho do Jacob, mais a Bella é do Edw, porfa! Ok ok, como disse acima, com bastante reviews, quem sabe rola romance.. lemons (: depende de vocês. Beijos, amo vocês s3


	4. Inesperado

**Capítulo 4 - Inesperado**

**N/A: **Oi oi minhas bebês LINDONAS E DIVAS (L) eu estou mega feliz porque no Word, deu 4 páginas de fic, que linds. Eu caprichei muito pra vocês e no final, apimentei, mais como não deu muitas reviews eu não fiz uma lemon concreta, foi só uns toques. Vou deixar pra vocês lerem, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar como eu amei! MAIS REVIEWS, LEMONS E MAIS LEMONS! Depende de vocês, rs. Conto com vocês, beijão :*

Jake ficou pela casa de seu pai e eu vim direto para a minha. Ele precisava colocar os papos em dia com o pai, contar coisas pra ele e conversar com o bando. Eu queria sair esse final de semana, então enrolei Jake e ele disse que ficaria no meu lugar também na reunião de hoje à noite. Eu o agradeci enchendo ele de beijinhos no rosto e abraços e saí correndo para minha caminhonete.

Cheguei em casa era 19:15, hora de me arrumar para uma baladinha básica, precisava amortecer meus pensamentos sobre aquele vampiro que tanto dominava minha cabeça agora. Charlie ainda não havia chegado em casa, então aproveitei para tirar minha roupa enquanto sobia as escadas e fui correndo pro banheiro do meu quarto. Joguei a roupa no cesto, liguei o chuveiro na água mais gelada, isso amortecia meu corpo, eu já era quente, água mais quente poderia me deixar maluca.

Antes de entrar no Box, liguei o rádio naquelas músicas bem bombadas e animadas e comecei a dançar dentro do Box. Demorei bem uns 20 minutos dentro do chuveiro, e saí pegando a toalha no canto da parede e sequei meus cabelos e meu corpo, e me enrolei nela logo em seguida. Fui em direção ao espelho e comecei a pentear meus cabelos. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pela música meio lenta, meio ritmada que estava tocando na rádio e senti uma coisa me segurar ferozmente atrás de mim.

Era um cheiro insuportável e ao mesmo tempo muito bom para eu agüentar. Essa sensação começou a subir pelas minhas pernas e logo em seguida alisa-las. Assim que abri meus olhos senti o quente retornando para mim e não vi nada atrás de mim. Sinceramente, esse vampiro estava me matando. Mesmo sem contato, mais estava me matando! Balancei a cabeça e comecei a secar os meus cabelos. Penteei mais deixei com um aspecto meio bagunçado e fui em direção ao quarto para fazer make e escolher a roupa em que eu ia sair. A make eu não fiz muito carregada mais não fiz nem muito fraquinha e eu escolhi um shortinho de cetim preto com uma regatinha listrada verde água, minha cor favorita.

Coloquei uma sandália rasteirinha bem fofa, peguei um dinheiro, coloquei na bolsa e fui em direção ao carro. Meu pai não havia chegado ainda, então não devia dar satisfações de horário e nem nada, apesar do que eu já era bem grandinha para cuidar de mim, faria 18 anos a poucos meses, ou dias, deixa quieto eu não quero saber mesmo. Entrei na minha humilde caminhonete e fui em direção em uma das melhores baladas daqui de Forks. Peguei uma grana na bolsa e deixei ela no carro e fui em direção ao grande portal da balada.

Era um lugar bem inimaginado para se estar em Forks, por ser bem colorido e parecer de um lugar de muito calor e tudo mais, mais que bom que existe ele aqui para "esquentar" as noites frias de Forks. Já estava sentindo o suor de meu corpo dentro daquele local, já estava vendo gatinhos se aproximando de mim e eu esnobando todos. Chegando na balada já vejo um gatinho me olhando, como sempre faço charme e nem olho e fazendo isso me esbarrei num lugar gelado, ou melhor, pessoa gelada.

Quando viro pro lado e olho, vejo o que tanto causou tremor em mim, o que embaraçava minha mente, Edward Cullen. Ele soltou um olhar ameaçador para o garoto que quando me virei para ver o garoto, ele já não estava lá.

"Porque você fez isso? Arg." Um sorriso torto brotou em seu rosto, e isso me fez perder o fôlego, já disse o quanto esse vampiro dominava essa loba aqui? Omg.

"Vamos dizer que... Ele não era uma pessoa de mente limpa" Uma risadinha frágil saiu de seus lábios e eu manti minha posição séria. Não podia dar pistas de que ele poderia me deixar assim, "sem forças".

"Ah claro, e como você sabia?" Um olhar assustador começou a pairar sobre seu rosto e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo.

"Eu... Eu... Deixa pra lá, curta sua balada" Tentei segurar seu braço mais ele sumiu numa questão de segundos. Resolvi deixar para lá mesmo que isso consumisse a maior parte do meu tempo na balada, e fui pra pista curtir.

Logo entrei no embalo da música e outro gatinho chegou para dançar comigo. Eu comecei a dançar com esse garoto com sintonia, era por pura diversão mesmo, e logo assim que virei meu rosto vi Edward dançando com uma vadia de quinta, se esfregando nela.

Me deu vontade de agarrar esse garoto na minha frente, mais eu guardava meu primeiro beijo para uma pessoa especial. Saí correndo daquela pista e fui para a outra parte da Balada, aonde estava mais calmo e fui até o bar pedir uma bebida.

"Você pode me ver um drink bem forte? " O barman assentiu e logo fez um drink bem forte como eu pedi. Assim que coloquei na boca, senti que estava realmente bem forte, mais encarei e tomei tudo de uma vez.

"Me faça mais um desse, rápido." Logo ele foi fazer e eu já estava sentindo o efeito da bebida subir sobre minha mente. Estava tudo bem confuso agora, mais do que antes, tudo que eu ignorava veio à tona e logo senti um "gelo" perto de mim. Esse homem não para de me perseguir não é?

"Isabella, não faça isso. " Seu hálito em meu pescoço me atingiu como uma dose de paralisante. Logo peguei a bebida e tomei tudo de uma vez novamente. Olhei para seu rosto e vi que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz, e já que ele me provocava tanto, resolvi provocar ele também.

"Mais um, mais forte!" Lá foi o barman fazer novamente, e vi que ele caprichou na vodka ali, e eu estava gostando disso, estava me sentindo levinha, levinha.

"O que foi Edward? Junte-se a mim, para de ser careta." Fiz uma careta para ele, mais ele continuava com a face de agonia em seu rosto.

"Eu não bebo Isabella, e é melhor você parar." Ele tentava mandar em mim, nessas alturas eu queria que ele mandasse em mim de outra maneira, mais eu ainda estava um pouco sóbria para fazer essas besteiras de que eu poderia me arrepender mais tarde, ou não.

"Bella, porfavor Edward" Assim que a bebida chegou no balcão denovo para mim, Edward tentou segurar minha mão para mim não beber, mas eu peguei e bebi tudo de uma vez novamente. Ele podia ser forte, mais eu também era, não era uma humana qualquer, eu era uma loba, A LOBA! Logo tentei levantar para abraçar Edward, dei uma topada e se não fosse ele ali eu teria caído feio no chão.

"Preciso te levar para casa" Olhei com carinha de cachorra sem dono para ele, mais parece que não convenceu.

"Não Edward, meu pai vai me matar." Ele pareceu concordar comigo, pela primeira vez isso aconteceu.

"Então vou te levar para algum lugar, aqui eu não te deixo." Ele estava sendo super protetor demais com uma inimiga, será que ele queria algumas informações de mim enquanto eu estava nesse estado? Eu não iria falar nada.

"Não Edward" Dei uma girada "Eu estou... Bem... Perfeitamente bem" Parecia que a bebida ia sair toda de dentro de mim se eu me movesse mais um pouco.

"É, estou vendo. Vamos I... Bella" Ele me agarrou forte pela cintura e começo a me guiar, para as pessoas parecia só que ele estava andando com as mãos na minha cintura, mais só eu sabia que ele estava me guiando para não bufar ali na frente de todos. Eu já não estava me sentindo, estava começando a enxergar preto, estava começando a pegar no sono.

"Bella, não durma. Não durma." Eu tentei ser forte, mais o sono estava me consumindo cada vez mais. Eu ia ser forte, eu sou forte, eu sou forte. Consegui segurar meu sono até ele pegar meu carro e ir em direção a um condomínio luxuoso. Ele estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa e logo me tirou do carro me carregando em seu colo para fechar o portão de casa e logo em seguida entrar em sua residência.

O choque de sua pele gelada junto à minha pele quente era uma sensação extraordinária, o que me fazia pensar insanidades junto à Edward. Mordi meus lábios e senti uma luz bater sobre meus olhos, já estávamos dentro de sua casa. A casa de Edward era bem clara e muito luxuosa, eu particularmente se morasse num lugar desse me acharia uma Deusa, sério mesmo. Era bem decorada, os móveis combinando com a casa, com bastantes janelas, era tudo um sonho.

Eu estava bêbada, mais isso era real demais para ser um sonho. Edward foi caminhando comigo ainda em seu colo até um outro local de sua casa, e quando vi uma cama de casal bem grande, percebi que era seu quarto. Um lugar mais lindo do que o outro em sua casa, me surpreendia cada vez mais. Ele fechou a porta de seu quarto e me deitou em sua cama. Ele foi em direção ao seu armário e pegou um moletom para mim, e novamente tentou me levantar só que eu não deixei.

"Eu estou bem Edward, ta tudo bem" eu falei calmamente, mais ele não pareceu me ouvir. Pegou-me no colo novamente e me levou em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto.

"Vou te deixar sozinha para tomar seu banho, porfavor, tome cuidado e não apague no chuveiro." Eu queria me aproveitar da situação, mais eu estava tão ruim que preferi tomar meu banho sozinha para não fazer nada de errado em que pudesse me distanciar dele. Liguei o chuveiro e me relaxei com a água quente que caía em meu corpo, era uma sensação maravilhosa e eu sentia que eu precisava disso desde o começo.

Terminei de tomar banho e me relaxar, mais ainda estava um pouco ruim, e peguei a toalha que Edward havia colocado pra mim junto com um moletom dele e minha bolsa estava em cima da pia. Sequei-me e coloquei meu moletom, e dentro da minha bolsa havia uma calcinha minha, ainda bem que eu sempre coloco uma guardadinha para casos de emergência, ainda bem. Coloquei a calcinha e voltei a secar meu cabelo com a toalha, deixei minha roupa no canto do banheiro mesmo, mais cedo eu pegaria ela para voltar pra casa, uma coisa que eu não gostaria de fazer. Fui em direção ao seu quarto novamente e vi ele sentado em sua cama, imóvel.

Fui em sua direção e sentei atrás dele entrelaçando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e abraçando seu peitoral sem camisa. Ele começou a tocar a pele de minhas pernas bem devagar, descobrindo pontos sensíveis em mim, o que me fez soltar um gemido em seu ouvido. Comecei a passar as minhas unhas pelo seu peitoral e senti ele soltar um grunhido baixo de sua boca.

Agora ele começava a alisar minhas coxas com mais precisão, fazendo um pouco mais de força e me fazendo soltar mais gemidos em seu ouvido e começar a me deixar um pouco molhada. Eu tentei me levantar para ir para frente dele, mais ele me segurou com mais força me fazendo cair deitada na cama. Logo vejo ele vindo em minha direção e colocando sua mão por baixo do moletom que eu estava usando.

O sono estava me invadindo, mais eu não queria perder essa chance por nada, por nada mesmo. Ele começou a alisar meu corpo, até que chegou aos meus seios, ele apertou o que me fez arfar. Ele não tirava as mãos e não parava de brincar com meus mamilos, e logo foi para perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Bella, é melhor você dormir, não me descontrole" Ele estava de olhos fechados, eu estava adorando aquilo e queria provocar ele. Comecei a alisar suas costas geladas o que me fez sentir uns arrepios até chegar ao cinto dele. Ele me parou.

"Bella..." Ele disse um pouco grosso, estava amando aquilo.

"O que eu posso fazer se não sou obediente? " Sorri maliciosamente e ele deu um salto para trás.

"Durma, você está meia que _grogue_ ainda, durma Bella, descanse" Percebi que ele estava decidido a não fazer nada, então resolvi deitar na cama e seguir o rumo pra terra dos sonhos, onde eu já sabia que eu sonharia com ele. Amanhã era outro dia, ou hoje já era o dia, eu não sabia na certeza, mais eu iria conquistar esse vampiro que eu tanto estava adorando e queria provocar ele até todas as minhas fontes de energia dizerem que estava na hora de parar.

**N/A:** Eu curti muito esse capítulo, e a Lemons estava na minha cabeça já, doidona kkkk acho que a bebida da Bells me atingiu, to dizendo h.h KKKKKK! Enfim, REVIEWS = LEMONS. Amo vocês. Beijão ;*


	5. Desejo

**Capítulo 5 - Desejo**

**N/A: **A pedido das minhas neneims, eu venho aqui humildemente para trazer LEMONS! ISSO MESMO, LEMONS /o/ eu não achei legal o começo não, sinceramente, mais no finalzinho dela que eu peguei no pique, UAU! KKKK. Eu espero que no fundo vocês gostem, não percam o próximo capítulo, vai ser de tirar o fôlego. BEIJOS NENEIMS!

_Era um lugar encantador, eu estava numa praia deserta, sozinha não havia ninguém. Até que eu vi um Deus grego saindo debaixo da água, e logo percebi por seus olhos cor de Topázio que era Edward Cullen. Ele veio caminhando cuidadosamente até a mim, e logo depois vindo sobre mim, me jogando na areia. Seu corpo gelado batia sobre mim me fazendo ter a melhor sensação do mundo..._

Já era bem de manhã e eu ainda estava rolando na cama de Edward lembrando do meu sonho. Como era uma delícia a cama dele, e seria melhor ainda se eles estivesse aqui do meu lado me acariciando. Eu estava cercada de desejo por ele, eu não podia negar. Logo eu, uma virgem, e uma menina que nunca havia beijado na boca em sua vida. Sim, sempre quis guardar isso para uma pessoa especial, e eu estava disposta a fazer isso tudo com Edward, eu sintia que ele era o especial para mim.

Levantei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Fui em direção ao chuveiro e liguei na água morna, eu já estava quente demais pensando insanidades com Edward Cullen. Novamente já estava tudo arrumado pra mim, havia a toalha e outro moletom para mim. Saí do chuveiro, me sequei, coloquei a roupa e fiz tudo o que eu havia de ter feito no banheiro. Peguei minha roupa e estiquei em cima da cama de Edward, logo após isso eu fui em direção à porta para poder procurar ele, e assim que abro a perfeição estava à minha frente, apenas com uma Box. Suspirei alto e fiquei imóvel.

"O que houve Bella?" Um sorriso bobo brotou em seu rosto, mais quem estava boba com aquilo tudo era eu. Que homem perfeito era esse? Meu Senhor, como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo.

"Na...Nada" Foi a única coisa que eu consegui com que saísse da minha boca, porque não dava, realmente não dava. Queria agarrar esse vampiro, aqui, agora! Mais eu não conseguia, parece que ele tem um paralisante dentro de si, que toda vez que eu vejo ele me deixa assim, e agora, sem camisa, ficava mais intenso ainda.

"Ok" Ele deu um sorriso torto, esse homem quer me matar, só pode. "Desça e vá até a cozinha, tem um café da manhã te esperando" Nessa hora eu senti uma coisa revirar sobre meu estômago, e percebi que estava com uma fome danada.

"Ai que bom, estou com uma fome do cão." Ele soltou uma risada, e percebi que minha piadinha tinha haver um pouco comigo. Desci correndo e percebi que logo ele estava atrás de mim, andando como "um ser normal", eu que saí que nem um animal para tapar esse buraco no meu estômago. Assim que eu cheguei até a cozinha, eu senti cheiro de panquecas e leite quente no ar, sentei na mesa e comecei a me servir. Edward sentou em minha frente, e ficou me encarando, sorrindo.

"O que foi Edward, eu estou com fome, poxa" Fiz uma cara de triste e logo ele começou a gargalhar, eu sei que é bem engraçado você chegar avassaladoramente na cozinha de alguém e sair pegando tudo que está servido, então decidi ser mais educada.

"Pode comer, Bella. Só achei engraçadinho" Então, voltei a comer. Ficou tudo no silencio enquanto eu estava tomando meu café da manhã nada balanceado. Eu estava me alimentando e ele me olhando todo sorridente, até que eu terminei e levantei com tudo na mão e levando a pia, mas logo Edward me parou.

"Deixa que eu lavo a louça Bella, pode ir para o quarto" Eu ia ignorar isso, mais logo ele tirou tudo da minha mão e foi em direção a pia, e eu fiquei boquiaberta enquanto ele lavava com total rapidez e logo me lembrei que aquela perfeição, era um vampiro, e que era da natureza dele ser bem veloz.

"Pode ir para o quarto Bella, eu termino tudo aqui" Fiz o que ele mandava, e fui correndo para seu quarto e vi minha roupa em sua cama, o que me fez lembrar que eu tinha que ir embora logo. Mais nem liguei, peguei a roupa e coloquei num sofá que havia no canto do seu quarto junto com minhas coisas e deitei em sua cama e fiquei esperando ele que em menos de um minuto, já havia entrado aqui no quarto.

Logo que ele entrou, bati em sua cama do meu lado para ele deitar, que com toda sua velocidade em menos de meio milésimo, já estava deitado ao meu lado. Ele começou a acariciar meu rosto, nossos olhos estavam penetrando um no outro. Uma face de preocupação brotou em seu rosto, e eu fiquei preocupada juntamente.

"O que houve, Edward?" Ele continuou acariciando meu cabelo.

"Você tem que ir embora, isso é bem difícil para mim" Era mais difícil ainda, ser inimiga dele, e ter que admitir para mim que eu estava me apaixonando, logo eu, uma loba livre.

"É difícil para mim também, Edward. Então temos que aproveitar esse tempo juntos, não sei quando eu irei te ver novamente" Ele chegou seu corpo mais pra perto do meu, e o gelo de seu corpo já estava se misturando ao quente do meu, o que me fez sentir um arrepio quando ele se encostou mais em mim.

"Eu não conseguirei ficar longe de você, não conseguirei" Ele dizendo essas coisas, fazia crescer mais coisas dentro de mim, mais sentimentos fortes e concretos. Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward.

"Não fique" Meu rosto foi de encontro ao dele, e eu senti sua respiração gelada se enrolando com a minha quente, bem próxima a minha boca, e foi aí que nossos lábios se encontraram e se moldaram em um lindo beijo quente e gélido, e bem romântico ao mesmo tempo. Parece que nossos sentimentos se conectaram a esse beijo. Mas logo, ele pausou o beijo.

"Bella, eu tenho que ter cuidado com você. Posso te machucar, e não vou me sentir nada bem se eu fizer isso" Sim, ele realmente se importava comigo e eu mais do que tudo entendia, por que eu sou Loba, e tinha esse mesmo medo.

"Você não vai me machucar, eu sei que não vai, não se preocupe, também sou de ferro, mais cuidado" Pausei e dei um grunhido sensual "um ferro que pode queimar e arranhar" Ele e eu gargalhamos ao mesmo tempo, essa sensação era ótima, estar com quem agente realmente gosta.

"Só você Bella, minha Bella " Ele me puxou para um beijo feroz, que me chocou de primeira mais logo me envolvi ao beijo. Ele se pôs sobre mim e começou alisando minhas pernas, sem parar o beijo. Suas mãos gélidas me faziam ir à lua e voltar, era uma sensação incrível. Ele começou a subir seus toques e passou a mão pela minha intimidade, o que me fez jogar um pouco minha cabeça para trás e dar um gemido meio alto. Vi um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito em seu rosto, mas logo fechei meus olhos novamente, pois senti ele alisando minha barriga e logo passando a mão sobre o meu peito, e logo ele percebeu juntamente a mim, que meus mamilos estavam rígidos.

Ele começou a brincar com eles, por debaixo do moletom mesmo, ele ainda não havia tirado. Ele _realmente queria me provocar_, e estava fazendo isso direito. Sua outra mão livre, estava se apoiando ao meu lado, ele logo ficou de joelhos sobre mim e com a outra mão ele começou a alisar minhas coxas e as apertando _de leve_. Ele não parava de me beijar, até que seus beijos foram passando da boca para o pescoço. Eu queria _ele_ em mim, agora! Com minha mão livre, eu comecei a alisar a barriga dele chegando até a sua Box, comecei a massagear _seu amiguinho_ sobre a Box e percebi que ele já estava animado, tão quanto eu.

Ele soltou um gemido alto quando comecei a massagear devagar sobre a Box, que logo dei um jeito de me livrar dela. Ele tirou com a maior rapidez que ele podia o moletom que estava sobre mim, e ficou analisando meu corpo semi-nu. Claro, eu fiquei corada, e um sorriso malicioso mais ao mesmo tempo lindo brotou em seu rosto. Logo sinto ele deslizado a mão sobre o tecido da minha calcinha, que já estava bem molhada por sinal.

Ele era bem rápido, mais dessa vez ele tirou a calcinha bem lentamente, o que me fez soltar um gemido fraco e girar um pouco a cabeça para trás. Meus pensamentos voltaram pra minha cabeça e eu decidi, que já que estávamos nus, juntos, eu queria tomar conta da situação. Eu virei um pouco pro lado e comecei a agir, também queria provoca-lo. Com minha força total de loba, eu o joguei sobre a cama e quem estava _por cima_ agora era eu. A cama fez um estalo, mais nós nem ligamos para isso, eu continuei a domina-lo.

Fui engatinhando até ele, e fiquei em cima dele, assim que me relaxei um pouco, senti sem membro ereto encostar sobre minha intimidade, o que me fez jogar a cabeça pra traz e soltar um gemido, ele estava prontamente com as mãos enroscadas na minha cintura, até que resolvi provocar ele mais um pouco. Não iria adentrar nele agora, apesar de ser o que eu mais queria na minha vida. Continuei na mesma posição em que eu estava, com seu membro encostado em mim, me enlouquecendo, e agarrei seu rosto enfurecidamente até o meu e o puxei para um longo, quente e apaixonado beijo.

Ele estava segurando cada vez mais forte minha cintura, e eu percebi que ele queria tanto quanto eu nossos corpos unidos em um só. Eu desci meu corpo mais um pouco e parei de beija-lo, ele estava me encarando e eu morri de vergonha, mais nessas horas se eu queria estar no controle, deveria ser desinibida, o máximo que eu podia, e eu ia ser. Seu membro entrou com tudo, com toda força dentro de mim, e seu gelo foi como um choque junto com a minha pele quente quando entrou com tudo, e eu percebi isso da parte dele também.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás com tudo e um longo e alto gemido saia de minha boca, e a maioria deles gritava por Edward. Agora eu subindo e descendo sobre seu membro e suas mãos não paravam de me guiar, eu estava fazendo isso calmamente até que eu queria mudar o ritmo, queria fazer melhor, comecei a quicar ferozmente sobre seu membro e eu já estava sentindo meu corpo pulsar fortemente, começando a quase cair.

"Edwa...rd... e...u... acho que estou.. chegando.. lá" E gemidos e gemidos saia de minha boca, era uma sensação incrível.

"Eu também Bella" Nossas forças eram incríveis, eu ainda estava com força para fazer algo mais depois que eu chegasse ao meu ponto alto, agora eu estava gostando de ser loba, ah se eu estava.

"Juntos... Edward... Juntos" a ultima coisa que saiu de minha boca, depois do ultimo gemido com seu nome, eu cheguei ao meu limite e percebi que ele havia chegado na mesma hora que eu. Diminuímos o ritmo da investida, mais não paramos, aquilo estava louco, frenético. Senti Edward sair de dentro de mim rápido, uma coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse no momento.

Logo vi Edward vindo com tudo para cima de mim, como se fosse um furacão, com toda sua velocidade, ele penetrou em mim sem dó nem piedade, e senti meu corpo quase desfalecendo novamente. Ele começou a deslizar suas mãos por meu corpo até chegar aos meus mamilos rígidos novamente.

Minhas unhas estavam cravando em sua pele gelada, e eu sentia que poderia estar fazendo algum estrago, porque eu estava usando toda a minha força. Uma de suas mãos estava brincando com meu mamilo, e a outra apoiada na cama. Logo vi ele aproximando seu rosto de mim, mordeu o meu lábio inferior e logo desceu com um olhar safado abocanhando meu outro seio. Joguei meu corpo para trás e gemidos muito altos gritando seu nome estava saindo de minha boca, implorando por mais, mais e mais.

Senti minhas costas estalarem, e ele estava dando atenção total aos meus mamilos, tanto o que estava em sua boca, mordendo e chupando, tanto com o que estava nas suas mãos, que estavam cada vez mais sensibilizados com o toque gelado de suas mãos. Edward estava estocando forte, e cada vez com mais velocidade e eu já estava sentindo meu corpo estremecer. Cheguei ao meu segundo orgasmo.

Meu corpo já estava bem sensível, e Edward não parava de investir, agora ele foi com mais velocidade, eu já estava sentindo meu corpo chegar ao terceiro orgasmo, e ele não parava de brincar com meus mamilos e investir forte. Seu membro grande e grosso estava me consumindo, eu não queria parar, ele não queria. Senti Edward tento seu segundo orgasmo um pouco após o meu. Logo ele saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado, acariciando meu corpo molhado de suor, e _morno_ pelo contato de nossas peles. Eu joguei meu corpo um pouco sobre o seu e me aprofundei no seu pescoço, me desfalecendo ali mesmo, em seus braços.

**N/A:** AMEI O FINAL DA LEMONS, sério mesmo haha! Espero que vocês gostem, fiz a primeira lemons concreta da fic, claro. REVIEWS = MELHORES LEMONS. Hihi! Amo vocês, beijos minhas 22ks e espero que vocês tenham gostado, de coração. **Estarei em semana de prova, então não terá fics, só sexta/sábado. **Espero que compreendam, e por isso eu caprichei bastante na lemons pra você, confesso que foi uma das melhores kk mais eu já escrevi piores em web novelas kkk Capricharei mais na próxima, beijão amores. Minhas divas forever 3


	6. Descoberta

**N/A:** Oi meus amores {: sentiram minha falta e da fiz? AIJSDJASIDIJODSAOIJSAS bem, vou relatar o que houve. ESCOLA. [aa] fiquei na final da minha prova de matemática e foi bem difícil pra mim entrar pra usar o computador, e só agora pude terminar :6 não sei se eu caprichei, sei lá, cheguei até a perder o rumo da história por causa disso, mais vou retomar ele jajá! Eu amo muito vocês. E espero que gostem, beijos.

Capítulo 6 - Descoberta

_POV. EDWARD_

Ter Bella dentro de mim, comigo, se conectando a mim era incrível, e fazer isso com ela era a melhor coisa do mundo e a melhor descoberta que eu já fiz durante toda minha vida, se é que eu tenho uma. Bella me fez sentir uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que sentiria, é uma coisa fantástica ficar ao lado dela. Agora ela estava dormindo como um anjo nos meus braços, se aconchegando toda hora e com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Eu me sentia feliz por saber que Bella estava feliz, isso era a coisa mais importante para mim agora, fazer ela feliz. Ela pode ser Loba ou qualquer outro animal inimigo de vampiros, mais eu não estou nem aí, apesar de muitos perigos e colocar sua vida em perigo junto com a minha, eu sei que ela é forte como eu, eu sei. Eu queria poder seqüestrar Bella para mim, levar ela pra bem longe e deixar ela somente perto de mim e de mais ninguém, proteger ela do perigo, mais era bem impossível. Já era de tardinha e Bella se mexendo na cama, estava acordando, e eu estava odiando o fato de que ela sairia de meus braços e de perto de mim.

— Eddie, amor? — Ela chamava pelo meu nome, e uma face perfeita e feliz estava crescendo em seu rosto, como eu amava essa lobinha.

— Sim minha Bella — Eu acariciava seus cabelos e o cheiro que emanava dela não era de um lobo inimigo e com o pior cheiro do mundo, e sim era como uma droga, queria sentir cada vez mais e mais.

— Eu não quero ir embora — Já era 19:43 e o pai de Bella deveria estar bem preocupado com a ausência de Bella em casa.

— Mas você tem que ir, amor. Seu pai deve estar bem preocupado — Uma face triste começou a surgir no rosto de Bella e uma coisa quente e molhada estava caindo sobre mim, lágrimas.

— Não chore meu amor, você pode vim para cá quando você quiser e puder, e eu posso te ver também — Sequei suas lágrimas enquanto eu falava, e ela pareceu se animar um pouco com o que eu disse.

— Você promete que não vai ficar longe de mim, Eddie? — Eu poderia fazer o que for para ficar longe dela, que eu não conseguiria. Ela era como um imã para mim, por onde eu fosse, onde quer que eu esteja ela tem que está comigo para tudo se encaixar, se completar.

— Já disse Bells, é impossível eu ficar longe de você — Bella me respondeu com um sorriso e eu dei-lhe um beijo na testa, e logo lembrei que ela teria de ir embora, sei pai já devia está morrendo de preocupação em casa, já.

— Bella, é melhor você ir tomar um banho e se arrumar pra mim te levar em casa, afinal, tomei a liberdade de mecher em seu guarda roupa e trazer uma roupa confortável pra você. — Ela ficou meio envergonhada, acho que mecher em um guarda roupa de uma mulher deve ser um problema, mais pelo menos eu quis tentar amenizar pro lado dela.

— Eu te amo, Edward — Ela se inclinou para mim e me deu um selinho que logo depois, foi seguido de um longo sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso em que eu era apaixonado, o sorriso que me fazia sorrir juntamente, e foi o que eu fiz.

— Eu também te amo, Isabella — Dei outro selinho nela, e ela saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Ela parou na porta e fez um olhar diferente, um olhar inocente e ao mesmo tempo sensual, impossível de descrever.

— Edward, vem aqui? — Ela me chamou com um dedo, e logo eu fui para perto dela, foi como impulso, era bem ruim ficar longe dela, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, era muito ruim não poder sentir seu abraço, seu cheiro delicioso, não poder sentir o gosto do seu beijo. Em meio milésimo já estava ao seu lado, e ela deu uma risada.

— O que foi Bella? — Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, e ela continuava dando sua risada, uma coisa encantadora aos meus olhos, ela me fazia tão feliz, me fez ter a felicidade que eu havia perdido há décadas de volta.

— Tenho que me acostumar com essa velocidade toda — Aí então, eu comecei a rir com ela. Ela foi me puxando pra dentro do banheiro, e eu continuei sem entender o que ela queria, até que ela foi me puxando para o chuveiro junto com ela. Entrei junto com ela, e a água que ela havia ligado e que caia sobre nós agora era morna, como ficava o contato de nossos corpos quando se uniam, quando estavam juntos.

Ela ficou na ponta do pé para pegar o shampoo do topo da prateleira, e eu fui ajudar a ela pegando, ela me deu um sorriso de volta. Mais uma vez o impulso me dominou, quando me dei por mim já estava abraçando Bella, jogando o shampoo da mão dela no chão. Agarrei ela e puxei um longo beijo, e escutei um barulho saindo de sua boca, um barulho enlouquecedor, um baixo gemido. Eu me afastei dela me jogando no outro canto da parede, ela tinha que ir para casa, mais eu não queria deixar, era uma luta contra mim mesmo que eu estava enfrentando, e o certo que deveria vencer.

Bella olhou triste mais pareceu compreender, pegou o shampoo e começou a lavar seus cabelos. Fiquei analisando cada coisa que ela fazia, era fantástico para mim. Ela tirou o shampoo de seus cabelos e depois de seu rosto, e olhou pra mim, envergonhada.

— Vai ficar parado aí me olhando, é? — Seu rosto estava em chamas de tão vermelho, eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo de longe, era a química que mais me atraia, apesar de que o frio nunca combinou com o quente, nós tínhamos o controle disso, descobrimos a sintonia perfeita, sensação que não existe melhor.

— Vou deixar você tomar banho, então amor — Ela encheu a mão de água e jogou em mim e começou a gargalhar.

— Na-na-ni-na-não — Ela mexia com os dedos — Você vai vim pra cá agora... — Ela me puxou pelos braços — E vai me dá um abraço bem grande e gostoso, de vampirão, e depois vai pegar aquele sabonete lá do alto pra mim — Dei uma gargalhada e abracei ela bem, bem forte e logo depois fui pegar o sabonete que ela estava apontando. Logo que peguei, ela agradeceu com um beijinho e logo voltou a tomar seu banho. Ela terminou de tomar seu banho, e eu peguei uma toalha para ela.

— Se apresse meu amor, tenho que te levar pra casa, seu pai já deve estar ficando louco — Dei um beijo no topo de sua testa e voltei para o quarto, coloquei uma roupa e fiquei esperando ela terminar de se arrumar sentado na cama. Como era bom ter essa sensação, estar gostando de alguém, e era o que estava acontecendo comigo agora, eu estava apaixonado por Isabella. Sinto um vapor se aproximar de mim, e eu já podia sentir seu cheiro de longe, Bella já estava bem próxima de mim, me abraçando por trás.

— Eu te amo tanto, Eddie — Ouvi ela sussurrar em meu ouvido, essa mulher me enlouquecia, me fazia perder todo o controle de mim, quando ela estava por perto, ela mandava em mim, e meus sentidos humanos voltavam com força, me fazendo querer ter ela _em mim_ toda hora.

— Eu também te amo, Bella — Me virei pra ela e ela me deu um longo beijo romântico. Peguei ela no colo, e saí correndo em direção ao carro com toda minha rapidez, deixei ela no chão, e abri a porta do carro pra ela.

— Já comentei que tenho que me acostumar com a sua velocidade? É incrível. — Abracei ela pela cintura e beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

— E eu já comentei o quanto sou apaixonado por você? É mais incrível ainda. — Ela sorriu pra mim, e entrou no carro, que em menos de meio segundo, eu já estava do lado dela. Ela ligou o estéreo e colocou em uma música animada, que me fez lembrar da noite da balada em que eu a encontrei, louca e bêbada, onde tudo começou a acontecer com mais força, onde eu matei a minha saudade dela, saudade da primeira vez em que eu a encontrei na floresta matando sua curiosidade por mim.

Lá que ela mecheu pela primeira vez comigo. Lá que tudo começou a acontecer dentro de mim. Eu não tenho coração, mais quando estou com ela, ela me faz sentir um humano denovo, com coração, sentimentos, tudo que havia dentro de mim antes de me transformar nesse ser infeliz, gélido. Na rádio começou a tocar uma música que eu não conhecia e comecei a escutar Bella a cantar, sua voz realmente me encantava. Um sorriso escapou do seu rosto quando ela me viu bobo, pensativo.

— Em que você está pensando, Eddie? — Ela estava agitada com a música, parecia ser a preferida dela.

— Em você amor — Ela sorriu pra mim, e pareceu ficar envergonhada. Eu dei um sorriso torto pra ela, e logo depois ela voltou a cantar e dançar ali no banco ao embalo da música. Assim que a música havia acabado, nós chegamos a sua casa. O carro de seu pai não estava estacionado ali, significa que ele não estava em casa. Saí do carro e fui abrir a porta para Bella sair.

— Parece que meu pai não está em casa — Ela envolveu seu braço ao redor de meu pescoço e logo eu envolvi os meus ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo ela mais pra mim. Aquilo não era o bastante pra mim, uma fera insaciável estava saindo de dentro de mim, e eu devia me controlar, mais era tarde demais, Bella já estava puxando meu rosto pra mais perto do dela, e não hesitei e colei nossos lábios em um perfeito beijo.

— Bella você tem que entrar, seu pai está chegando daqui a 3 minutos — Ela não se soltava de mim, eu não me soltava dela, estava bem difícil me afastar dela, mais eu tinha que fazer isso, se não ela saia prejudicada. Dei um beijo na testa dela e entrei no carro novamente. Ela estava correndo em direção a porta e eu esperei ela entrar. Ela me mandou um beijo e então, entrou em casa. Liguei o carro e voltei em direção a minha casa.

Não demorei muito pra chegar, era um pouco perto. Assim que cheguei e estacionei o carro no condomínio e fui andando até em casa, corri com toda a velocidade que eu tinha e me joguei na cama, fez um estalo, mais deixa pra lá. Eu queria poder dormir agora, sonhar com Bella como ela pode fazer comigo, mas eu não podia. Era injusto. O que restava para mim agora, era ficar aqui, pensando nela e no seu jeito e em como tudo aconteceu. Eu a amava, e era isso que mais importava pra mim, mais que tudo, mais do que eu, mais do que minha "vida", mais do que qualquer regra vampírica que eu tinha que seguir, ela era mais importante, e com todas as minhas forças, eu ia proteger ela.

N/A: Bem, presentão de natal para minhas bebês *-* AJSIODJIOASDJIOSAJIO! We we. Bem espero que tenham gostado heim ;D prometo caprichar na próxima. Amo mt vocês, e feliz natal pra todos heim :D


End file.
